The present invention concerns back pack frames of the type used to transport equipment carried by outdoorsmen.
Back pack frames typically provide means for supporting a large fabric bag on the outdoorsman's back. For purposes of weight economy, back pack frames are commonly of lightweight metal tubing and serve but a single function, i.e., the support of the equipment filled frame attached bag. In conventional back pack frames, the frame members are more or less permanently joined to one another and serve no secondary purpose.
The prior art discloses collapsible tent frames which may be folded in a compact manner for transport on the user's back. An example of the known prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,918. Disclosed in this patent is a pack frame having a pair of main upright tubular members within which are stowed, one each, adjustable tent frame members which are detached from the back pack frame prior to use as tent frame members. The back pack frame serves but a minor tent frame function, i.e., the support of one end of a tent ridge pole.
U.S. Pat. No 4,077,418 discloses a tent frame having both hingedly and telescopically connected members all of which may be collasped into a U-shape configuration to permit carrying on the user's back but which do not provide any type of back pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,380 discloses still another tent frame having telescopic members which also collapse into a U-shape to facilitate transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,114 discloses the concept of forming three dimensional frames by applying axially directed forces to one end of a flexible metal member while restricting travel of the remaining end of same. This last mentioned patent discloses a tent frame in no way associated with any type of back pack, nor is the present concept utilized of a tent frame having hingedly interconnected extensible members capable of being interconnected with other extensible members at their distal ends.
With attention again to U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,918 no provision is made for utilizing all of the back pack frame members for telescopic storage of tent frame members nor does the frame disclosed provide for complete disassembly of the back pack frame and complete reorientation of same as a tent frame.